To Begin With Darkness
by burnedsyndrom99
Summary: Years before Digimon Adventure 01, a group of college kids stumble into the Digital World one by one. They find that their enemy is not a dark power, but rather a light one. Together they fight to balance the Digital World evenly between light and dark.


**The Start of an Adventure:**

Tasha stared blankly at the wall; the "Friends" poster taunting her—letting her know what a perfect life should have been, even if it be in not so perfect ways. Her left hand squeezed the small transparent red virtual pet. It had been his favorite, after all. Her mind began to think the impossible. What if all of this was real? What if it wasn't some dream that she was desperately trying to wake up out of? She squeezed the small pathetic device tighter and tighter until the little metal pins wedged their way into her skin. With a cry of frustration she tossed it towards the wall. Its impact broke a silence she desperately hated.

From the dining room chair, David sighed heavily. He heaved his body up onto his feet and reluctantly walked over to the virtual pet. The small sprite of Meramon danced around on the screen, looking more like a bat than a flaming man. It seemed unaware that anything was happening—which came to much disappointment to David who was hoping to see it react, hoping to see anything remotely portraying sentience.

David handed the little Digimon back to Tasha, but Tasha only gave David a deathly glare.

"He raised it for a reason," David began. Tasha's nose twitched with some unknown held back fury. Her gaze went from David to the blank television set. "Hey, come on, its not like he chose to just leave you."

"It doesn't make a difference, he left," She snapped, hoping to end the argument there abruptly.

"And he'll be back, or we'll go find him," David countered. Tasha didn't look at him. David stood there, waiting for a response, but he received none. Finally, he grabbed her wrist, pried open her hand and shoved the device into it. "Take care of it, it was his favorite," David commanded and began to walk back to the dining room table, "And so were you," He added, knowing the comment would strike home to her heart.

Tasha felt the tears that she had worked so strongly to hold back well up. She looked at the small sprite. The images came rushing back.

**The Day Before**

Marty rushed down the stairs, an ear piercing explosion from just behind him seemed to threaten his legs that if they did not run faster he would be dead. Sweat poured out of his body as the adrenaline continued to surge rampantly.

"HOLY FLAME!" Came a screech from behind him. All of sudden, something heavy slammed into his back and a burning sensation scalded its way through his jacket. The blow knocked him off the stairs and onto the stone pathway. Finding a small minuscule amount of strength, Marty managed to flip himself around and kept his burned back off the ground with his hands. He slowly inched away from the encroaching Magnadramon.

"Damn it," He cursed, "I need help... I can't do this without you." As if by some miracle, he heard a metallic jingle come from the concrete next to his left hand. A blue and silver Digimon virtual pet glinted in the sunlight. It wasn't what he was hoping for, but he could only pray that it would work. "Help me, MetalSeadramon!" He cried.

A blue light blinded him and a high pitched ringing cast its way through his ears. Behind his blurred vision he saw a turquoise beam burst into the Magnadramon. The beam knocked the terrifingly pink dragon out of sight.

Marty rubbed his and turned to the source of the turquoise beam. Reflecting the bright rays of the sun proudly stood a shiny gold and silver MetalSeadramon. Marty stood up, gawking at the figure, but he believed it was there; this was actually happening.  
A roar came from the now injured Magnadramon, its fury only heightening. Both dragons lunged at each other. Marty watched only for a moment, but something else caught his attention, something much more important.

"Marty, what's going on!" Yelled Tasha, exiting her dorm room, followed by Alicia, Lauren and David. Before he could reply, the Magnadramon had thrown MetalSeadramon backwards. The enormous dragon smashed into Marty, knocking him over, but thankfully not landing on top of him.

"Get back, you don't know what they are capable of!"

"Do you?" Tasha stammered, the only one who seemed to be capable of keeping her head even during horrid situations.

"As a matter of fact I do," Marty replied. He turned to MetalSeadramon, his armor had been ripped open, revealing the iron core of his body. Then Marty looked at the Magnadramon, blood was dripping down it's body. Both Digimon were severely wounded. "Hey, you can't lose yet..." Marty called, "Not now, I still need you help."

The metal body twitched with a low mechanical groan. Marty reached forward, out towards MetalSeadramon, but before he reached him the dragon pulled its head up.

"I'm not done yet," It growled and forced itself towards the Magnadramon. "RIVER OF POWER!" He roared. He and the beam of turquoise slammed into the pink dragon. The force of the impact ripping a hole into the Digital World, sucking in debris, the two bodies of the Digimon, and Marty along with it.

The college kid fumbled around in the air, attempting a sort of swimming motion to get back onto the ground. Slowly he pulled further into the light. A hand grasped his, before he could rise any further. He looked down at Tasha, her face full of a mixture of fear and surprise.

"Where are you going?" She asked quietly with sheer innocence.

"To the Digital World," Marty told her, "I'm sorry, it appears I am being called for again."

"Again?"

"Go to my desk an grab the remaining virtual pets, I've labeled them for each of you," He said, ignoring her question. The portal tugged harder in an attempt to rip their grip that they had on each other. "I'm sorry, I love you..."

"I love you too, so wait," Tasha pleaded. With one last final tug, their grip was released and Marty fell into the portal and away from reality. "Wait!" Tasha cried, but their was no response. The day fell silent and the night would be even quieter.

* * *

Sorry this chapter was short, it was just an intro! Please review and tell me what you think!


End file.
